


Coffee, Chocolate, and Dorks

by yuu_liarrs



Series: Coffee, Chocolate, and Dorks Universe [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Coffee Shop, Fluff and Angst, I love him, M/M, No Conan, Sorry Not Sorry, dead parents xd, dorks being dorks, kaito doesnt know about his dad, kaito's sweet tooth, shinichi's coffee addiction, side aoko/saguru, so he thinks his father died on accident and his mother shot herself, they act like parents to him, tsundere noises, why must i hurt kaito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_liarrs/pseuds/yuu_liarrs
Summary: It was devastating. Losing both his mother and father, that is. His father was amazing, he had been Kaito's IDOL. After Touichi died, the young Kuroba looked to his mother for guidance and she was his pillar. Kaito felt like everything he knew was crumbling. Every day he got more and more detached. Life seemed more gray and muted every day. One day, he was getting his normal coffee -for some reason he found himself drinking it every day- when someone next to him just muttered, "Ew." Kaito looked very offended. "You're not any better. Mr. Black coffee." The other teen just stared while Kuroba tried not to laugh.(or that one where kaito is depressed and apparently shinichi is his metaphorical guardian angel.)





	Coffee, Chocolate, and Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> at the time of writing this, i haven't slept in 24 hours sooooo  
> rippp mee  
> i actually drew some kaishin huehuehue  
> alsooooo  
> im sorry for making kaitou sad  
> oops  
> i just want sad bbys that help each other ok  
> also !! ill probably write more one shots of this that are in the universe so yeah
> 
> honesltly i headcannon aoko is a sweet girl when shes not mad at kaito,, and like acts like a mother to him. in the anime he did all those things because he liked her, she liked him yes. but i feel like they're more like siblings  
> k?  
> k.

Kaito slouched in his seat, looking out the window at nothing in particular. Class had started, yet he didn’t seem to care at all.  Nothing seemed to matter to the teen anymore. Worried glances from the students didn’t faze Kuroba. “Kuroba Kaito!” The teacher yelled, drawing his attention to her - or at least trying to. The magician had only glanced in her direction. “Answer this!” It was her way of trying to get him to talk.

“3xy squared plus 4x,” He said in a monotone voice that honestly startled all the students. It was so  _weird_ . Kuroba had always been the loud, flamboyant prankster… but now, he never talked at all. Kaito only looked out the window and  _winced_ when anyone asked him about magic. No one knew what had caused this, he wouldn’t tell. Not even Aoko -his best friend- knew. Everyone in the class was worried.

“Correct,” She said, frowning. The teacher continued on with her lesson, sending worried glances to Kaitou every now and then. While she was passing out papers, she stopped at his desk and whispered, “See me after class.” Kaito just nodded, staring down at the worksheet. It was easy work. He quickly worked on the paper, sort of glad for the distraction from his self-deprecating thoughts.

An eternity later, the class ended. Kaitou just stayed in his seat, knowing that all Aoko, Hakuba and the teacher would all interrogate him. The brunette wouldn’t tell. Somehow, he felt like it was _his_ fault that his mother was dead. Though, he couldn’t have known. His fingers curled into a fist as the thought that ‘He should of fucking done something’ crossed his mind again. There was nothing he could have done, really. Everything was crumbling around him, and he was just letting it. His friendship with Aoko, for example, he wouldn’t tell her anything. She would probably just get tired of him and just be with her boyfriend. Kaito shook his head and looked up at the teacher. His eyes were just indigo nothingness, a pool of purple-blue emptiness. It scared all three of them. Aoko especially was, knowing how bright his eyes used to be. The teacher opened her mouth but Kaitou just waved his hand

“Whatever you ask, It’s a no. I’m _fine._ I’ll get over it,” He said, standing. Kuroba had enough of this. He just walked over to the door -instead of jumping out the window- and started to leave. Aoko called out to him before he did.

“But… Kaito… what happened? Why don’t you do magic anymore?” The question was innocent, no malice or hard feelings behind it; just worry. But Kaito turned around, hurt and pain in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but instead shook his head and fled. She wouldn’t understand anyway. The only thing Kuroba could feel was guilt, but his normal poker face made it look like he was fine. The brunette walked into his favorite coffee shop, feeling sick and overall just sad. Magic was a part of him he didn’t want to give up. It had been what made his father so happy. But, It also killed him. His mother…. Kaito felt like throwing up. He couldn’t think about it. What could cause someone to… do _that_? The brunette found his poker face slipping, so he slammed it back on, grinning.

“Hellloooo,” He said and winked at the barista. They were friends and Kaitou normally flirted with her. Her name was Samantha, she’d moved to Japan when she was young and her parents kept her name. “Just a coffee today. Rough day,” He said and laughed. She giggled and he found it so cute. Too bad he wasn’t lying about the rough day like she thought he was. The brunette hummed as he started to put his cream and sugar in. He always needed a lot, it made him feel better. Bitter was not better, kids.

A small, “Ew.” came from beside him as someone was grabbing a few napkins and such. The magician looked over and saw the most beautiful human he’d seen in way too long. His grin only grew as he studied the man. He had neat brown hair that was darker than his. Their faces looked so much alike! It was uncanny. The teen had to suppress a gasp. The other male had the most gorgeous sapphire eyes. He didn’t know eyes could even be _sapphire_. In other words: the person was stunning and beautiful and just….so damn pretty. At first, Kuroba had been kind of offended, but now.. now he didn’t care.

“You’re not any better, Mr. Black Coffee,” Kaito said and winked, his grin somehow widening. The look that ‘Mr. Black Coffee’ gave him was just _great_ . It was a mixture of ‘what’ and ‘are you kidding me’ and ‘there’s something wrong with that smile’.  Kaito just laughed, like he didn’t see anything. Yes, he’d gotten good at looking at all the little details and mannerisms of a person, but he hated to pry sometimes.  Even if Kaito didn’t want to, it was the only thing he was good at. With a mental sigh, he flicked his wrist and a blue rose was in his hand.  “For you, Mr. Black Coffee~” Kuroba pretty much sang. He also might’ve slipped his number in there. Shh. The taller brunette handed the rose and his number to the other teen and winked, before leaving. His chest ached as he left. Kaitou walked away, biting his lip and _begging_ for tears not to fall. ‘ _It was just a rose. Just a rose._ ’ He thought over and over to himself, sipping the coffee as he went home.

Shinichi stood there, staring at the blue rose in his hand.“Mou! Shinichi what’s taking so long?” Ran walked up to the -now blushing- teen. He looked at her, surprise in his eyes. Shinichi didn’t know what to think. Well, someone whose smile was _way_ too bright and was drinking _way_ too sweet coffee just gave him a blue rose and his _number_ . The girl just stared at him, eyebrow raised. “Ran, I think I was just hit on,” He says simply and she grins, taking his arm and leading him outside. She says to tell her _everything_ ; Shinichi thinks she’s acting like Sonoko.

* * *

 

Kaito just walked home as fast as possible, something in him telling him that it wasn’t okay for him to use magic. It killed both his parents. He couldn’t use something that killed them. His father was his idol when Kaito was young. When he passed, the young boy looked towards his mother and soon she was his everything. She was his pillar, his ground. But, she was gone now. Everything was crumbling around him, even his magic didn’t give him happiness. It only hurt. When Kaito reached his house, it was so hard to breathe and tears were streaming down his cheeks freely. The sobbing brunette didn’t notice the two people standing at his door until he literally walked into them. He looked up and the pain that was in Aoko’s eyes made him sob harder. Saguru just opened the door and led them in, to a couch. Kaito was in between the two.

Nothing was said until Kaito stopped crying. Aoko had held him, petting his hair. Sometime later, his sobs turned into soft hiccups and he pulled away from the two. He stared down at his legs. “I’m sorry,” He whispered after a bit, curling his knees into his chest.  Kuroba glanced at both of them, seeing their worried expressions he just let it all spill. “When I was younger, My dad had been my idol, pretty much. He taught me everything I know. But, eight years ago... There was a mechanical failure. He died. Mom and I were so sad. She tried her best to be there for me, and it works. She became who I looked up to… My pillar of stability, you could say. But… recently. I just got word. She-” He couldn’t say it. Kaito put his head in his hands, breathing slowly. He just couldn’t. Thinking it, he could do. But, his lips wouldn’t form the words. His tongue felt too heavy and large in his throat. Suddenly, it became hard to breathe again. Soft hands cupped his cheeks and made him look up at Aoko. She bit her lip at what she saw. His eyes were dark, stormy and full of pain.

“Kaito, breathe with me okay?” Aoko asked softly, he faintly nodded. “Good. Ready, inhale….one...two….three,” The brunette slowly counted, staring directly into his eyes. “ Exhale...four...five...six. Inhale….one...two...three,” The teen said, stroking his cheek as he slowly calmed down. This was really scary for the both of them. “Are you okay?”

“Y...Yeah,” Kuroba managed to say, slowly. After a few more minutes of silence, he continued. “My mother… killed herself,”  He whispered, hands curled into fists. “I just...It makes you think, magic caused this. Dad died because of magic and mom died because of dad. It all comes back to magic. I feel so _sick_  whenever I do it because I remember them,” He couldn’t keep talking, sobs kept trying to rise up and he was shaking and he just _couldn’t_. Everything was so sudden, so just shoved onto him he couldn’t react. Part of him is glad to have Aoko and Hakuba.


End file.
